


What About Your Friends?

by dirty_diana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: if your friend is true, they'll be there with you through the thick and thin: Vala & the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



> Song: What About Your Friends by TLC. Contains some mild show violence & a few source-based light flickers.

Lyrics:

Every now and then I get a little crazy  
That's not the way it's supposed to be  
Sometimes my vision is a little hazy  
I can't tell who I should trust or just who I let trust me (yeah)

People try to say I act a little funny  
But that's just a figure of speech to me  
They tell me I changed because I got money  
But if you were there before then you're still down with me

[Chorus:]  
What about your friends  
Will they stand their ground  
Will they let you down again  
What about your friends are they gonna be low down  
Will they ever be around or will they turn their backs on you

Well is it me or can it be I'm a little too  
Friendly so to speak hypothetically  
Say I supply creativity to what others  
Must take as a form of self-hate  
Only to make an enemy  
Which results in unfortunate destiny  
They dog me out then be next to me  
Just cause I am what some choose to envy

Every now and then I get a little easy  
I let a lot of people depend on me  
I never though they would ever deceive me  
Don't you know when times got rough I was standing on my own  
I'll never let another get that close to me  
You see I've grown a lot smarter now  
Sometimes you have to choose and then you'll see  
If your friends is true they'll be there with you  
Through the thick and thin

**Author's Note:**

> I originally flaked on adding social media to this post, oops! I am trying to get in the habit. [here on tumblr](http://sweeter-than.tumblr.com/) or [here on dreamwidth](http://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org/), come say hi!


End file.
